Contes et légendes
est un livre par Flourens Delannoy un lettré de Vicovare, qui a vecu 200 ans après les guerres contre Nilfgaard. Le volume est un recueil de folklore qui décrit les monstres, les magiciens et les sorceleurs du point de vue d'un homme peu instruit, un bon bout de temps après que les faits de Geralt de Riv soient devenus légendaires. Plusieurs citations tirées des Légendes et contes de fées sont utilisées Andrzej Sapkowski's La Saga du Sorceleur to open some of the chapters (or acts), together with quotes from other future works, like Encyclopaedia Maxima Mundi. They show that after 200 years, the former Royaumes du Nord are now part of the Empire de Nilfgaard and the stories of Geralt, Yennefer et Ciri are considered to be legends. Dans les romans, il y a également mention d'un livre par le même auteur, « Mythes et légendes des peuples du Nord » Le Temps du Mépris, p.7. Extraits : « C'est alors que la prophétesse dit au sorceleur : “Écoute mon conseil que voici : chausse des chaussures d'acier, munis-toi d'un bâton d'acier. Puis marche jusqu'au bout du monde, sers-toi de ton bâton d'acier pour sonder la terre devant toi ; liquéfie-la de tes larmes. Va par l'eu et par le feu, ne t'arrête-pas en chemin, ne regarde pas derrière toi. Et lorsque tes chaussures seront élimées, que ton bâton sera émoussé, lorsque le vent et la chaleur auront à ce point asseché tes yeux qu'aucune larme ne pourra plus s'en écouler, il se peut qu'alors tu trouves au bout du monde ce que tu cherches et que tu chéries…” '' : ''Et le sorceleur s'en alla, par l'eau et par le feu, sans regarder derrière lui. Cependant, il ne chaussa pas de chaussures d'acier, ne se munit pas d'un bâton d'acier. Il se contenta de prendre avec lui son épée de sorceleur. Il n'écouta pas les paroles de la prophétesse. Et il fit bien, car c'était une piètre prophétesse.» Flourens Delannoy, Contes et légendes : « Certaines flammes, grandes et puissantes, brillaient d'un lumière vive et ardente ; d'autres au contraire étaient toutes petites, vacillantes et tremblantes, sans éclat, et finissaient par s'éteindre. Tout au bout enfin brûlait une flamme minuscule, presque immobile, si faible qu'elle brillait à peine ; elle avait toutes les peines du monde à rester vivante, elle était tout près déjà de s'éteindre complètement. : — À qui appartenait cette petite flamme prête à disparaître ? demande le sorceleur. : — C'est la tienne, répondit la Mort.» Flourens Delannoy, Contes et légendes La Dame du Lac}} : « Le roi aimait infiniment la reine, sa femme ; quant à elle, elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, Leur histoire ne pouvait se terminer que tragiquement.» Flourens Delannoy, Contes et légendes : « J'ai de grands yeux, hurla l'immense loup de fer, pour bien te voir ! J'ai de grandes pattes, pour t'attraper et t'enlacer ! Chez moi, tout est grand, tout, tu vas pouvoir t'en convaincre sur-le-champ ! Pourquoi m'observes-tu si bizarrement, petite fille ? Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ? La sorceleuse sourit. : — J'ai une surprise pour toi.» Flourens Delannoy, « La Surprise », tiré du tome Contes et légendes : « Ensuite la magicienne et le sorceleur se marièrent en grande pompe. J'y était, moi aussi, j'ai bu de l'hydromel et du vin. Quant à eux, ils vécurent heureux, mais pas très longtemps. Lui mourut d'une crise cardiaque, tout simplement. Elle est morte peu de temps après lui, mais l'histoire ne dit pas comment. On raconte que c'est le chagrin et la tristesse qui l'ont tuée, mais qui donc ajouterait foi à des légendes ?» Flourens Delannoy, Contes et légendes La Dame du Lac}} Références Catégorie:Livres cités dans les romans